As any person will attest, security is an area of primary concern, especially in recent times. Due to the fact that people tend to place a high value on their property and personal safety, the marketplace has responded with a variety of products that are intended to protect oneself from harm while protecting their dwelling and belongs as well. Perhaps the most common device that is thought of is that of a conventional firearm such as a pistol. However, firearms require a great deal of training, practice, foresight, and a commitment to take another person's life that many do not have in a time of stress. Additionally, such devices are heavy to constantly carry and cause devastating injuries in the event of an accidental discharge.
Pepper spray or mace products are also viable options but are proving ineffective with many perpetrators who are very large or under the influence of drugs. Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which one can protect themselves and their belongings in a manner that addresses the above problems. The use of the invention provides for enhanced personal safety in a manner which is not only quick, easy and effective, but addresses many of the shortcomings of current protection methods.